Vinyl windows that are installed as replacements for original windows in an existing structure are typically manufactured to a size that is smaller in height and width than the window that it is replacing. This allows for the replacement window to fit inside of the main frame of the original window. Once installed this way, trim pieces are required around the interior perimeter of the new window to cover any wide gaps between the edge of the window and the finished surface of the original wall opening. These trim pieces are typically wood moldings that are cut to size and nailed into place or vinyl trim that is cut to size and attached to the window frame. Caulking is then applied to the intersection of the trim pieces and the finished wall surface to seal any minor gaps and create a finished look to the installation.
The problem with this type of installation has to do with the unattractiveness of the caulking. It can be difficult to apply, can tend to attract dirt, can crack from movement of the window, and usually requires additional finish work (painting) to be complete.
FIG. 1 is a sectional view showing a typical vinyl replacement window 11 installed within an existing aluminum window frame 12 attached to a wall 10. A jam liner 14 is attached to the perimeter of the window opening. The dash-dot circle 13 indicates the location of prior art in relationship to the entire wall-window assembly.
FIG. 2 is a sectional detail view of dash-dot circle 13. In this view, a flat vinyl trim piece 16 has been attached to the interior surface of the vinyl replacement window 11 with a double-sided adhesive tape 17. The flat vinyl trim 16 is positioned so that its outer edge comes in contact with jam liner 14 effectively covering the gap between the replacement window 11 and the jam liner 14. Caulking 15 is then applied at the intersection of flat trim 16 and jam liner 14 to seal and hide any minor gaps. The problem with this is that the caulking can be difficult to apply smoothly, can tend to attract dirt, can crack from window movement and usually requires painting to have a finished look.